parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure/Transcript
=Main= This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it . This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Save the Puppies Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name Is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are So Excited to Have Video Games! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *Elmo: Do You Like Video Games?, Me Too! *Zoe: Me Too!, I Like Them Too!, Video Games!, Video Games!, Video Games!, I Like Video Games! *Elmo: This Video Game Is Called, "Save the Puppies"! *Zoe: Do You Want To Play "Save the Puppies"? *Elmo: Great! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Elmo Thinks Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are Here! *Zoe: Let's Open The Door! *(Door Opens at Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited to Have A Video Game, "Save the Puppies"! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Video Games, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Dot: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *Elmo: We Have To Press The Big Red Button To Turn On The Video Game! *Big Bird: Do You See The Big Red Button? *Barney: Right There! *Zoe: Yeah!, There's The Big Red Button! *(Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Press The Big Red Button) *Perrito: (Barks) *Zoe: Wow!, Look At All These Puppies! *Puppies: (Barking) *Elmo: They're Playing In Doggy Town! *Big Bird: They're So Happy! *Puppies: (Barks Happily) *Puppies: (Barks Huh?) *Tinky-Winky: Oh No!, Look! *BJ: There's A Dog Catcher! *Dipsy: He's Catching All The Puppies! *Zoe: Uh-Oh! *(The Dog Catcher Caught All The Puppies and Put All The Puppies In Doggy Cages) *Puppies: (Whimpers) *Elmo: Oh No! *Big Bird: He Locked Up All The Puppies In The Doggy Cages! *Zoe: But, Look!, He Missed A Puppy! *(Perrito Chases The Dog Catcher) *Humbah: The Puppy's Running Away! *Caillou: It Looks Like The Puppy Is Going To Jump Right Out Of The Video Game! *(Perrito Skidooing Home) *Elmo: Hi, Puppy!, Don't Be Scared! *Zoe: It's Okay! *Digit: Hi, Puppy!, You're Safe Now! *(The Net Caught The Dog Catcher's Face) *Jetta: Look!, The Dog Catcher Got Caught In His Own Net! *Perrito: (Barks and Licks) *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Awwww! *Puppies: (Barking) *Arthur: Look!, He's Trying To Tell Us Something! *Big Bird: We Saved 1 Puppy, But We Think We Wants Us To Save All The Puppies! *Perrito: (Barks) *Maya: How Many More Puppies Are There? *(The Video Game Shows Number 100) *Sagwa: 100! *Zoboomafoo: Wow!, That's A Lot! *Elmo: We Can Do It! *Zoe: Yeah! *Big Bird: Will You Help Us Save All The Puppies? *Chris Kratt: Yeah! *Elmo: You Will?, Great! *Big Bird: On The Count Of 3, We'll Skidoo Into The Video Game!, Ready?, 1, 2, 3! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) Blue Skidoo We Can Too! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters, and Perrito Skidooing Into The Video Game) *Elmo: Wow!, We're In The Video Game! *Daniel Tiger: Wow!, Doggy Town Is Empty! *Steve: Come On!, We Have To Save All The Puppies! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What? *Ord: What Is It, Elmo! *Elmo: I Think We Should Do Something After We Rescue All The Puppies! *Zoe: You Do? *Elmo: Uh-Huh! *Cleo: What Could We Do After We Rescue All The Puppies? *Elmo: Hmm, I Know!, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play Elmo's Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do After We Rescue All The Puppies!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Perrito: (Barks Yeah) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Thomas: But Before We Play Blue's Clues, How Do We Find 100 Keys To Rescue All The Puppies? *Po: Yeah!, How? *Elmo: Hmm, Let's Stop and Think!, Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Which Way to Go? *Snook: The Map! *Elmo: The Map!, Right! *Big Bird: But Where's Map? *Map: Here I Am! Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers